Lasting Impressions
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Bonnie, the perpetual people pleaser has never really found out how to love until she met Jacob Black. But there's something that he wants that she just can't give him and he's not the type to take 'no' lightly. Will she ever learn how to make herself happy or was her leaving Mystic Falls in vain? TVD/Originals/Twilight Crossover- Bonnie/Marcel/Jacob
1. Master Manipulator

**Lasting Impressions**

Summary: Bonnie, the perpetual people pleaser has never really found out how to love until she met Jacob. But there's something that he wants that she just can't give him and he's not the type to take 'no' lightly. Will she ever learn how to make herself happy or was her leaving Mystic Falls in vain?

(A/N: Chapters 1-2 are rated "M" just to be on the safe side. You've been warned …)

**Chapter One: Master Manipulator**

Leaving Mystic Falls was one of the best and worst things that had happened to Bonnie. It was the best because she was no longer their punching bag. Their savior. She no longer had to feel like her life belonged to someone else since she was constantly putting her neck on the line for the betterment of someone else.

Somehow, that had led her to this point, to exactly where she is now where she had taken the end of the "other side" as her queue to peacefully bow out, but for real this time.

When she sent Damon back, alone, Bonnie knew what she was doing. It would just look like another act of senseless selflessness to those on the outside, but Bonnie had already found a loophole in that spell.

And that loophole had led her to Forks, Washington …

Well, that was a little over two years ago. She had since moved onto to New Orleans in what some would call a "Felicity-like" move. On the surface she was just another college student pursuing her common place MBA, which she was but there was a bigger reason for Forks and New Orleans.

And his name was Jacob Black.

Their relationship had been complicated mostly seeing that she was infatuated with him at first sight and he had a knack for charming anyone and everyone that he needed to.

Unfortunately for her, at that time, he was married to Reneesme, someone that he had claimed to love, that is until she'd died in battle, leaving him to be alone. I guess that timing was good for Bonnie because she had been there.

She was actually the one who'd done a spell to keep Nessie alive just a little longer so that he could properly say goodbye. Until that moment, she had never seen a man cry so much and it was heartbreaking.

If she hadn't been into him before, it had gone beyond the moment that she saw that he needed her. And Bonnie had been there. Helping him through the nightmares, encouraging, just listening to everything he said so closely, deep down wondering if she'd ever stand a chance.

"Hey you…" Jacob breathed, interrupting her trip down memory lane. It was so surreal thinking about how she'd gone from a non-factor to having lunch with Jacob, again.

"I wasn't late this time." She answered, trying to remember everything that he'd told her that he'd hated about her so that she wouldn't do it again. The list was quite vast, but Bonnie could handle it.

The first one was to not be boring. But Bonnie could see him start to lose interest as his eyes scanned the crowd. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, pressing her lips together still dreaming about how Jacob had been all over her a few weeks back.

How he'd kissed her and how she … so stupidly didn't respond when he did. She was caught off guard. They were in a movie theatre and Bonnie was sure that he'd had a girlfriend at that point.

"Can I come over … tonight?" Jacob asked in response, giving her a seductive glance and she looked away blushing. She'd already violated his second annoyance, her lack of confidence.

"You know, I'm actually busy." Bonnie answered coolly. That was much better than saying yes.

Mostly she said no because she was scared of what would happen. It would be strange to admit that a girl as beautiful as her, as old as she was had never been intimate with anyone. And when you had something that long, you didn't just give it away.

Not without assurance that everything was solid. Not without marriage even or at least commitment.

But it was hypocritical of her to act as though she was so pure and innocent.

She wasn't. She'd dated Jeremey what seemed like eons ago and it had almost gone too far. And Jacob had the busiest hands that she could think of.

"Alright. Let me take you to class then." He didn't sound angry or hurt at all and Bonnie was relieved. She wondered if he would try to hold her hand again in the car, or waffle it as he liked to call it.

Bonnie braced herself for it, but Jacob quickly reached over to her, his hand passing hers and going directly for her waist. "I'm so glad that you wore a dress." He explained as her heart started beating profusely. She couldn't help it.

She was anxious, nervous, and never knew what he was going to do. In one swift motion, he parked the car onto the side of road that no one hardly used. All the while, his hands found themselves to the part of herself that she'd always kept hidden, pushing and gliding inside of her.

"Jacob…" Bonnie started to protest. All of these things went through her mind. Would he try to have her here? Would she be able to escape? What if she said no and she lost him?

"Relax. I'm not going to try anything." He swirled his fingers around into her a couple more times and then released her, tasting his handiwork.

In an instant, Jacob was pressing his lips to Bonnie's neck, softly tasting her earlobe. She closed her eyes in fear and anticipation.

"You taste so good." Jacob whispered, backing away as Bonnie started to breathe again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't … how I want our first time to be." He sighed, his hands now cupped around himself. The car started again as Bonnie busied herself with her phone. She couldn't look at him again. "I don't know how long I can go without having you." He admitted. "Don't you want me?"

"It's not that…" Bonnie's voice trailed off. How could she explain this to him without sounding like a weirdo? How could she tell him that she'd never slept with anyone and didn't have any intentions to do so unless it was with her husband?

That sounded so childish and juvenile, thing number three that Jacob hated about her.

"Do you not find me attractive?" He wondered, looking genuinely concerned. Bonnie knew that it wasn't a ploy to her to change her mind. Jacob was probably the most insecure guy that she'd met. His body was gorgeous, his face was insane and yet the slightly feeling of rejection through him over the edge.

"Don't be stupid. You know I adore you." Bonnie looked away. "Just … give me a little time to figure this out, okay? I promise…" What could she promise? That she was waiting for him to love her back and marry her? And then she'd do whatever he said?

"Alright. Later." He unlocked the doors and then started playing with his phone once he stopped the car. She had arrived at school and all she could think about was him and not this Marketing presentation that she had.

(A/N: I apologize for the raunch. Give me one more chapter and then after that, this will become about something bigger. I kind of wanted to try something new and a little more authentic so I hope you like it. And of course, since we're in New Orleans, Marcel and the others should pop up soon…)


	2. The Things I'll Do to You

**Chapter Two: The Things I'll Do to You**

(A/N: This chapter is also Rated "M".)

The solution to the problem was clear and simple. They needed time away together. Bonnie had gotten the idea from her roommate that now would be a good time to take a vacation. Romantic, by the beach somewhere or at a resort-like place that she could afford.

It had been two months since the car incident and Jacob was over it. He felt victorious that he could finally get Bonnie to kiss him back with passion and now they were getting to speak the next two days together.

"I'm here." He announced, opening her apartment door with the key that she had made him.

"Almost ready!" Bonnie called out, walking from her room into from Davina's room in order to borrow a couple of things.

"Damn." Jacob licked his lips following her. As she picked a few more things out of the closet, he embraced her from behind, turning her head softly so that he could kiss her at the perfect angle.

She felt electricity hit her body as their lips met. Jacob was just playing with her, his tongue exploring hers, kissing her with a mastery that she had not yet reached.

"Alright. I'm hurrying." Bonnie pulled away, bending down to the the items that had escaped her grasp.

"Leave it." Jacob swept her up, pressing her against the wall and forcing her to confront what her body desired. "I want you." To Bonnie, those words were 'I love you' and she lost herself for a moment.

She hadn't realized that they were both on her bed now, dangerous territory, or that Jacob was shirtless.

Bonnie tried to protest, but now he had removed her underwear so effortlessly. He paused to look at her for a moment and then moved in closer.

"Wait." Bonnie scooted back a little. "I can't do this."

Jacob sighed, laying on his back. "Why not? Am I too small?" He wondered as she refused to look down. No way. She didn't want to know what it looked like because this wasn't happening this day.

"I want to wait." She said again, but this time with a little more force.

"But why? I mean … what the hell Bonnie?" Now, he was pissed. "I want to know how you feel but you keep pushing me away. I finally get you to kiss me like a normal person… You don't push me off when I kiss you, when I touch you. We go places together all the time-"

"But what are we?"

"What?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded.

"What am I to you?" Bonnie yelled, emotional now.

"I told you I don't do labels." He sat up, jaw clenched.

"I don't want to have sex right now with anyone. It has nothing to do with you." Bonnie reached for him, but he pulled his hand away.

"This is bull shit. You dragged me all the way to your apartment while your roommate is out. You asked me to get rid of all of my bitches just to hang around you and-"

"Well, did you?" Bonnie was aware of her naked body now, wanting to know if she'd made the right choice.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "You won't even give me an inch. You won't even meet me halfway. You don't want to sleep with me and act like we're kids. You're 24 years old Bonnie. Sex is normal and it's expected. I shouldn't have to beg and plead for you to pleasure me. I shouldn't have to with someone who's been by my side all this time but I can go to the club and get he…" He griped. "Forget it." He growled and started to leave.

"Don't." Bonnie made the door close with her powers, locking it so that he wouldn't break through. "You know what I want from you."

"Then meet me halfway." He argued back.

Bonnie released the doors, moments from crying. After everything that they'd been through, their relationship was coming down to this. Either she slept with him or he would leave and … she couldn't bring herself to say yes.

"I don't want you to go." She pleaded one more time. Please, act like you love me for one moment.

"So we're doing this then?" He asked, getting excited.

"No." Bonnie reached for her bra, turning her back to put it back on. She was so ashamed, how could she-

Her thoughts were silenced by Jacob's lips back onto hers. "I can't let you go." He whispered as they started to make out heavily. Bonnie gave herself a silent pat on the back again for being able to thwart his advances, that is until she felt both of her hands being pressed over her head.

Jacob, all 250 pounds of him, was on top of her and her mind was too cluttered right now to think or even process. She looked at him with pleading eyes, stunned to the point where she couldn't say a word. She saw the condom go on but couldn't believe. Wouldn't...

Please no. God help me … SOMEBODY!

But instead, she wiggled uselessly, not even believing that something foreign was inside of her until Jacob fell to his side in ecstasy.

Bonnie ran into the bathroom the moment Jacob got up. She turned on the radio as loud as she could get it and cried as silently as possible. Bonnie ignored the few drops of blood that had made it into the bathroom with her and only thought of how foreign and bruised her body felt now … like someone had taken a knife and pierced her in all of the wrong places.

She was sure that she would have stayed there forever had heavy hands not knocked on the door and thrown her out of reality.

"You coming out of there? We need to hit the road."

The shower suddenly stopped and Bonnie looked at her tear-stricken face. "Just a second." She forced herself to say, wrapping a towel around her body and opening the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jacob apologized, giving Bonnie a kiss on the forehead.

"You got what you wanted, now do I get what I want?" Bonnie asked, turning away from him. Deep down, isn't this what she wanted? To be with him? To have his love..

"Yeah, you're my woman." He answered back, looking shirtless but a little less beautiful than Bonnie remembered.

Somehow, she forced herself not to think about what had happened. How he'd forced himself into her so hard that it hurt when we went to pee or how she had trusted him so much but could never let herself feel that way with anyone again.

No matter how much he held her hand during the drive, and treated her like … he loved her … she was still haunted by the fact that he took something that she'd never get back and she'd been too stupid to see it coming.

* * *

><p>(AN: Please review. -NL)


End file.
